Days In My Soul Hall
by Panthino
Summary: My room. Bordum. Rated for language, infrences, amoungst other things just to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

I was bored. Yes bored. My room had gone from being my haven to my cage. I hated it with all the loathing my soul could muster. So I now sit at my computer typing. What am I typing? That's a very good question. Ask me later when I am some what sane again.

In my quest for munchies I had searched my entire house to find nothing of interest to my stomach. Lucky my parents weren't home to catch me searching their room for any hidden snacks. So it had to settle for a very large mug of hot coco and raw top ramen since I was to lazy to cook it. Working on my DMC fanfic seemed like a good option. So I opened a new file and stared at the screen for awhile before it hit me. The one thing every author feared...Writer's Block. Oh how it burned.

I was saved or so it seemed when my bedroom door was knocked upon. I leaned back in my chair and opened the door, but before we talk of my visitor I shall tell of my room. There is very little walking space. My closet is packed for the boxes of stuff I have saved for most of my life. Yes I am a packrat. Okay I am a major packrat. There is a mattress on the floor and all my wall space oposite of it is taken up by an entertainment center, a computer desk, and a book shelve. The little wall space left was cover with video game posters, dragons, frog, Lord of the Rings and even a single Tom Cruise picture. Hey. Everyone has their guilty pleasures.

Back to my visitor.

I opened the door to look up at a tall male figure with the softest silvery white hair ever seen. My look soured. He was smirking probably up to something...

"Go away Dante." I said and slammed the door and in my almighty wisdom knew that I had managed to literally slam it in his face. I could hear him swearing quite colorfully at me from the other side of the door. Moron...I could hear a second male voice.

I was left in peice for a few moments as Dante had gone off to who-knows-where and I didn't really care.

Another knocking came. Figuring it to be Dante back again I didn't bother opening the door.

"Go away." I kept at my typing.

"I come in peace with a peace offering." It was the second male voice quite a bit more mature sounding than Dante. I opened the door.

" Peace offering?" It wouldn't happen to be a pop would it...?

The same beautiful blue eyes stared at me but with spiked hair that I asumed was softer than it looked. Long blue coat and black turtle neck gave him a more dignified look than the bare chested Dante.

He nodded and held out a Walmart bag.

My eyes narrowed with suspicion and I didn't move to take the bag waiting for him to make the next move. He did. He opened the bag and put it at an angle so I could see inside...

In a second I was out of my chair and welcoming him in with much glee. My savior was always welcome. He smirked knowing he had won me over once again with bribery. At leasthe was smarter than his brother and knew how to get into my room properly.

After downing the first soda and opening a second and grabbing a Hershey bar I turned to look at my savior.

"Vergil I think I may be in love with you." He gave a smirk as he sat down in a dignified matter on my mattress. With a sniff and a grimace he spoke to me.

"You flatter me but before you try something on me...Please clean your room. Its disgusting." I opened my mouth to argue with him but with a glance around realized that he was right. I gave a deep sigh. "Maybe tomorrow if I luck out I can either bribe or blackmail your brother into doing it for me".

He gave a laugh and began to fiddle with my gold necklace and after that other random things he found in my room.

We sat in a comfortable silence me attempting to type and him messing around with my stuff but it was not to last.

As I found out by the loud boot thuds coming towards my room. I looked over to Vergil.

"Yo toss me that half full pop bottle over there."

"He glance at the floor then up at me. "Which one?"

"No the cherry coke that's still drinkable." He grimaced. "It is. How bout the diet vanilla cherry dr. pepper? That stuff is sooooooo nasty."

He obliged me and soon the half full pop bottle was hidden in my lap under my computer desk. I was prepared.

Soon enough my door was opened, closed, and Dante was perched on my dresser across my room.

"Get out." I had no need to fake that I was annoyed with him. He just grinned and shook his head.

"Nope I am quite happy right here." He replied.

Vergil looked up at his brother with a barely hid smirk. He at least knew I was not in a mood to be messed with. "You know its rude to walk in without knocking don't you?"

Dante made to punch his brother and in that moment I found my chance. While reaching for Vergil, who was sliding away quite easily, he was unbalanced on my dresser. I took no time think about. I am of action. The next thing Dante knew he was sprawled on my floor amongst the trash and school books. My aim had been perfect. The pop bottle had hit him just above his temple. I felt better.

"Go away."

Dante glared at me from the ground. "No."

And thus the evening continued.

* * *

_I was very bored. Out of inspiration and having hunger cravings. I was typing quickly but suddenly it stopped and I guess my typing time for the night ended.This isn't the most humorous thing but all well. I am currently working on the fourth chapter of Albus Iubar and will have it up soon I hope._

_Love Always_

_Panthino_


	2. Hunting

_Hunting_

* * *

I prowl down the hall and that is exactly what it is...prowling. I'm slightly hunched forward and my eyes dart back and forth searching, ever searching. Then I see it as I break from the shadow into the light...my prey. It's glorious white coat gleaming in the harsh light. Oh how beautiful it is. My hunt is coming to an end and soon my cravings will be solved...my fingers uncurl from the fist they had previously been in and I pounce.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL THE CHERRY COKE!"

Twitching I turned around and stood staring out into the living room. With one foot I absentmindedly kicked the refrigerator shut and proceeded to curl my fingers in a way that people have told me that they resemble talons of a bird of prey. Well it was fitting I was about to have a fit and descend upon whoever was nearest or invoked my wrath first.

Duo threw me a somewhat terrified grin and began to slowly stand up.

"I'm not sure who finished off the soda but I would be willing to go to the store if you need me to...?"

"If you return without soda your death will be painful and slow." Twitching he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and proceeded to pull him out the front door. Glaring at both of them my next words were for Heero. "You will not be spared." He nodded totally calm and collected, he knew the truth. Honestly I would never hurt any of them...I need them for _fanfics_. Though they seem to often think I have no problems disposing of them. Odd hun? Returning to the fridge I began a new search...

"PICK UP SOME HERSHEYS BARS AS WELL!"

I could imagine Duo's grimace. I never paid for my own stuff. I am queen..

And oh how the queen **_hates_** periods.

Sometime Later

Mmmmm...Oh the sweetest nectars of life... Chocolate and Soda Pop. Cherry Coke...Glorious in it's brilliant shiny red can...Oh how the light of the lamp glimmers on it's sparkling hide...The illustrious feeling accompanying it as it settles into my stomach sending- "Why don't you just marry that damn can already?"

"It dies all too soon and then I must find a new love. Oh how can I cope?" My response is automatic and rehearsed as I have had to answer this question several times previously. My gaze slowly moves away from the screen of my beloved Fred. Yes my computer has a name and a GENDER as well. Too bad for all the ladies as he is gay and has a boyfriend.

ANYWAY!

I look over at Vergil who is calmly reclining on my bed staring at the screen of my beloved television. Without having to look at the tv I know that he is watching Nausicca of the Valley of the Wind. Surprisedly Miyazaki's movies have a soft spot in his heart. I must admit they are favorites of my own as well. Though Dante...who the hell knows what he watches?

"He particualarly likes The Corpse Bride." Hmmm seems I must have spoken out loud. Oh well.

"The Corpse Bride? He likes that movie? Tim Burton could have done so much better. That was way below his usual stuff." Hmm seems another has entered my room.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." I look over at the tall demon in my doorway and motion for him to come in. Vergil gives him a nod as well as a glare. They seem to be having this ongoing war...of chess. Vergil took to it immediately and Sesshoumaru did as well unsurprisingly though with only the three of us and sometimes Heero or Talis playing it a rivalry developed between Sesshoumaru and Vergil. Last I heard Sesshie-sama won the last battle-erm game. Whatever.

Unfortunately there is very little room in my room now that I have moved in with my dad and thus two people is usually all it is willing to fit so thus Vergil is forced to sit up and lean against the head rest portion of the bed while Sesshoumaru sits and leans against the wall. Gosh my room is tiny though the added amount of people is making it warmer in the room and that is good because I am cold...even through two sweatshirts and a blanket.

The evening was going well. My writer's block seemed to have disapeared and the glorious soda and chocolate gods have seen fit to send to me some of their people...for my stomach... Well aleast it was going well. Then Duo started screaming... Crap Quatre is going to wake up and...well waking him up when he doesn't want to be woken up is...terrifying to say the least. The massacre of several vases has the house being haunted by several very angry vases. End story.

"**Get your hands off my boyfriend now you stupid wannabe gay man!**" Hmmm. Duo certainly does not sound happy. Wonder who shoved a stick up his ass? Wait...Oh sweet Cheez-it gods...

In the living room Duo is furiously beating Dante with a what appears to be..._a spatula?_ _Wtf?_ Heero has an amused smirk on his face as he watches his beloved have a spazz attack. Dante appears to be attempting to defend himself with...Never mind I _sooooo_ do not want to go there. That was highly disturbing, not to mention I don't want to know why there is one of those in my house. Not going to go there. Happy place, happy place, happy place...

Why must they all gather in MY room? That is what the living room is for! I return to my room to find Sesshoumaru and Vergil as they were only Rin is in Fluffy-sama's lap, the twins Silver and Loki are both curled up in the recliner chair..ontop of a mountain of stuffed animals and the tv has been moved so that everyone can see. What the hell? Since when was Rini here? Hmm OkaY...I guess...

"WTF?"

"What?"

"How the HELL are so many people in my room!" I had spotted Jim on the floor, no idea how I missed him. WAIT A MOMENT! Since when was Van sitting on top of my computer desk?

Blinking repeatedly I grab a soda and chug it then grab another one. I had previously thought it physically impossible to fit more than two people in my room at once. Sitting in my computer chair I prop my feet up on the bed on top of Vergil's single out stretched leg and proceed to watch the movie.

It has been an odd day.

* * *

Lol. Random spur of the moment thing celebrating my recovery from the depths of Uber Writer's Block. 


	3. Casualties

_**Casualties**_

**__**

_Thank you for the reviews and for reading it. I have come to enjoy writing these little snippet things. Though this one is not up to my usual standards._

* * *

"Just three more days. Just three more days. Just three more-"

"What are you chanting about?"

Looking up from where I am laying on the living floor I see Vergil sitting in the lazyboy, eating a sandwich. Blowing a piece of hair out of my face I sit up to take a break from my school books in front of me.

"Just three more days until this trimester ends and I no longer have to suffer and the wrinkled hands of my science teacher!" I strike a pose of victory and hum the Star Wars theme song. Oh how I shall rejoice come Friday afternoon at 2:20. He smirks but my pose and his smirk fall flat as the door opens and Dante walks in.

"What's with the books?"

"Cramming."

"What's _cramming_?"

"The act of shoving large amounts of information into the brain in a small amount of time."

"_Why_ cramming then?"

"Finals in two days."

"Why bother we know you are never going to get anywhere in life."

**Shuffle. Shuffle. Yell. Thud.**

"Thank you Vergil."

"No problem. He was interrupting Jerry Springer anyway."

I find Vergil watching the Jerry Springer show highly amusing and laugh. He seems to find amusement in the show. Can't say I don't either. Wonder where everyone is...

"I DON'T WANT NO SCRUBS!"

"Oh sweet devil." Both Vergil and I speak at the same time when we hear the singing beginning as a car dies in the driveway. "HIDE!" A horrified Trowa bellows from somewhere in the house and a flurry of movement is activated. Diving for my books I pile them up ontop of the coffee table and then dive in the back corner of the living room behind a table, couch, and book shelf. Pulling the blanket down off the back off the couch I huddle within it. Through a crack between the table and couch I see Vergil go diving under the computer desk.

I notice others come running into the living room to find hiding places as well. Sesshoumaru shoves Rin in an empty cabinet on the entertainment station...thing. Sesshoumaru himself joins me behind the couch and I cling to him in horror. Trowa comes running in to hide beneath the sink. Wow. I did not know he could bend like that...Quatre is a lucky buck ain't he?

Quiet desends on the house- **_THUD._**

Into the house comes Duo singing at the top of his lungs while dragging a scared and rather stressed looking Heero. Duo stops as he enters further into the living room to be welcomed by silence.

"Wonder where everyone is." A gleam enters his eyes. "Ready or not HERE I COME!"

Clinging tightly to Sesshoumaru I pray and pray and pray that Duo doesn't decide to look behind the couch. I hear footsteps coming closer and a shudder rakes my body. _Oh gods and goddesses please don't let him look behind the couch! _

Oh I suppose I should explain why we are hiding shouldn't I ? Okay! Well when Heero has to go buy something at the mall Duo goes along...and comes back on a huge sugar high and then proceeds to TEAR apart the living room and attack/molest EVERYTHING on two legs. The first time it happened poor Rin had nightmares for months and Duo was almost killed by Sesshoumaru. Positive thing is that we know for a fact that Sesshie actually cares about something.

_Oh sweet cheez-its! The footsteps are coming closer! AH!_ On the verge of panic I cling tighter to Sesshoumaru while praying for a miracle. Then suddenly it comes!

Dante comes s_torming_ into the house positivly pissed about Vergil throwing him bodily from the house earlier. He stops dead and I can sense him forming the words: "oh no" with his mouth.

I cover my ears as a screeching is heard and then silence.

"Everyone can come out know. Dante took of and Duo went after him." Heero speaks quietly from where he has fallen onto his belly on the couch. We proceed with caution from our hiding places. Trowa comes creeping out from under the sink brushing cobwebs off of his green shirt. Vergil comes out from under the computer desk brushing his black turtleneck off and acting as if nothing had happened and he had not been hiding under the computer desk. We hear a squeak and Sesshoumaru rushes over to open the cabinet that Rin is in. She leaps out onto Sesshoumaru shaking.

"I thought he was going to get you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK BUNNY RAPIST!" We hear Dante's running steps as he runs for the house thinking to lock Duo outside and be safe inside. Too bad for him Vergil decides to lock the door at this moment.

Thud. (Again.)

"NOOOOOO!" After a minute or two of dragging noises and silence we all give a deep sigh of relief. In this battle for survival we have won...Though we were not sure wether or not to consider Dante a casualty.

_(Just an added piece of amusment I typed later on.)_

The Next Night

**_"No! No! NO! Don't die!" _**

"So how many times has she watched this movie now?"-Sesshoumaru.

"I think this screening make it seven times today."-Vergil

"You think she would stop screaming after the second time. She knows he doesn't die but she just keeps screaming."-Heero.

"Maybe she has short term memory loss or something."-Dante.

"Yeah. After she watches it she forgets what she watched so she has to watch it again."- Duo

"I would stop talking about her if I were you."-Vergil

"Whats she gonna do? Ki-" I leap up from my place on the floor to smack Duo upside the head and hog tie Dante. "STOP talking during the movie!" I hiss at them and then plop back down into my nest of blankets and pillows. Flicking one last angry gaze at them I speak once more. "And I do not have short term memory loss!"

* * *

Inspired by coming up finals and watching Doom _WAY_ to many times. I love Karl Urban.


	4. Snow

**_Snow_**

* * *

**__**

In the pale light of early morning I can clearly see the fresh footsteps in the snow. In my right gloved hand is a snowball and my left moves the branches away from my body to keep from being heard. In front of me two males with silvery white hair are hiding behind a large stump with their back sot me. _So close..._Suddenly I spring out and my snowball hits the back of Dante's head. Laughing I take off running leaving a swearing Dante behind me with Vergil snickering as well.

As if my attack is the cue the yard erupts into shrieks and streaks of snowballs flying through the air. It is March and everyone seems eager for warmth to return to the land again but not I. I proudly herald the arrival of the third snow of the winter months with joy, though my feet are frozen and my face numb.

After several minutes of playful joy we all trudge back into the house to allow warmth to seep back into frozen limbs...Okay okay. I had to go back in because of..

School.

Oh yes that dreadful institution of learning that seems to haunt my every waking moment. Probably because I am there almost _every_ _waking moment. _Oh well. At least I get to get my finals over with.

_**Home**_

As I walk into the door with the haunting song echoing through my mind I hear screams.

_**"What the hell is HE doing here!"**_

"Blame Steph Steph."

"Wh-wh-**why**!" Several voices are shouting out in displeasure and anger.

"He is going back tomorrow. It's just for the night. Besides I think I'd kill him if he stayed longer."

"I feel so loved!" Malik shouts from behind me. I rub my ears and begin to plot many different ways to kill those who have ruined my previously wonderful mood. _What the hell was Steph Steph thinking? Malik is going to DIE! None of her people ever get along with my people...Tonight is going to be hell..._

I awaken from my thoughts to go break up a fight that has occurred between Duo and Dante...yet again. I glare everyone down until there is silence.

"Okay! Just to clarify Malik is only here for the night! I have finals again tomorrow and if anyone wakes me up tonight... I'll kill 'em. Okay rules for tonight! **_No_** killing, molesting, getting drunks, kereoke-ing (sp?), tearing the house up, beating people with vases or other breakable objects, screaming, raping, kinky sex games, spin the bottle, truth or dare, eating all the ice-cream, drinking all the soda..." I went on for a good five minutes until I figured I had everything covered. "And**_ LEAVE ME ALONE_**! Got it!"

They all nodded their heads and grabbing my bag up of the floor I snagged a soda and proceeded to hide in my room. In the living room I could hear them talking about me still.

"What's with her foul mood?"-Duo

"Yea. She didn't look good."-Dante

"Oh I wanna tell!" Malik said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why should we let you tell?" Heero gave him a flat look."Vergil was the one who went to school with her today."

Standing up Vergil regally shook his head. "I'm not talking. I value my life to much. Besides it's her business not ours."

Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "Spoil sport." I could hear Vergil leave the house to go off...where ever he goes off to.

Back in the living room Malik was speaking.

"Okay so she is crushing hard on this guy in her first and fourth period, but what has her so ticked is that when this trimester ends she may not have any classes with him _at all."_ There was the silence of several people blinking.

"That's it? That is what shoved a stick up her ass today?"

Everyone shuffled off away from Malik except for Duo. The two stood there staring at one another for a good ten minutes before Duo slowly put forth his hand. "Friend?" A huge grin leapt to Malik's face as he shook Duo's hand with glee in his eyes.

_**Walmart!**_

"I cannot beleive I went along with this!" I mutter under my breath as I follow the inhabitants of my soul hall into Walmart. They don't get to go out as a group very often because I fear for my life and the lives of those around me. Still slightly afraid of Sesshoumaru, Heero, and Vergil, Malik stays close to my right side as we enter. Speaking of them Sesshoumaru, Vergil, and Heero lag towards the back with Rin clinging to Sesshoumaru in awe. she has never been to Walmart before. I see Talis go running off towards the books. SilverLoki and Dante are already gone, prbably towards the electronics section. Duo runs back past me to grab Heero and head off towards the toy section. I also see Sesshoumaru put Rin on his shoulder and walk off towards the shampoo/conditioner section of the store. I look back at Vergil, the only one not heading off towards something or other.

"What about you?"

He simply shrugs and slips his hands into his pockets. "I have nothing for which I am looking for."

"So you're just going to follow me?" He nods. "Ok...whatever."

Suddenly Malik grabs my arm and I am being violently pulled over to the jewelry section with Vergil casually following.

"Gahhh! Malik! let go of me!"

"Just LOOK at this bracelet! It so shiny and gold and you need some jewelry that is not silver!" I shudder and look imploringly over at Vergil only to find him fascinated with a Zippo.

"No I do not! Silver is _good_ and _pretty_!" I attempt to pull my arm from his grasp only to find my arm in a vice like grip. _Why oh why do I have to get stuck with the crazy people?_

"Here this one looks great!" He snags a single bracelet off the wall. It is two small tubes of gold about half an inch apart that form the bracelt. Connecting them is a small jewel in gold about every half an inch or so along the bracelet. I am consumed.

"That is such a pretty teal color..." Malik gets a grin in his eyes as he roatates the bracelet in front of my face causing it to sparkle and shine in its golden glory.

"What the hell? It's like 8 bucks for that thing!" I take back my arm and and stand defiantly lest he smell my deep longing and weakness for the small shiny object.

"Come on it will go good with the gold pendant you stole from your grandmother's jewelry box after she died!" Gasp.

"I did not STEAL it!"

"You slipped it on your neck and hid it beneath your shirt!"

"I was inheriting all of her jewelry!"

"Then this will go good with it! Besides! You need some color on you. Theres to much silver and black." I begin to pout as me resistance crumbles.

"I like silver and black."

"And it looks good on you sweetie but you need to keep your options open."

I snatch the bracelet from him. "I hate you." He smiles. "I know."

I stalk off to Vergil who still plays with a Zippo. It is a pretty one with a silver moon on it with a black rose. "You want it?"

He seemed surprised to see me. "I figured it would take Malik longer to wear you down." I shrug and fiddle with the new shiny.

"I have a weakness for shiny things and jewelry." I turn around to see Malik in front of a mirror trying on every piece of jewelry that catches his eye. I must admit it, he has good taste. Though of course I would never say it aloud. Suddenly something hits me on the shoudler and I whirl around to see who it is. Robin...My face falls into a glare as I see her and her jock boy toy boyfriend. At my back I can feel Malik and Vergil staring/glaring at the others. Then suddenly Malik's eyes get wide and he bursts out into song. _Wtf?_ _How can I hear the music as well! Whatever I no longer care, thta must mean what was left of my sanity if finally gone._

**"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly and is  
also known as a buster  
always talkin' about what he wants  
and just sits on his broke ass  
so  
I don't want your number  
no I don't wanna give you mine  
and no I don't wanna meet you nowhere no I don't want none of your time!"**

As he sings Malik walks over to the jock boy we shall name Ryan. Now Ryan seems in total confusion. I don't blame him. If I had a crazy guy singing the No Scrubs song to me that I do not know I would wonder what the hell was going on too. As Malik starts to sing louder a crowd begins to form.

**"I don't want no scrub  
a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
hanging out the passenger side  
of his best friend's ride  
trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub!" **

They seem to be enjoying it and some even start to clap and sing along. Though several older ladies look on dissaprovingly. "Rock on gay boy!" is called out from the back of the crowd All the attention seems to make Malik positively glow as he twirls then places a hand on Ryan's chest.

**"A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
hanging out the passenger side  
of his best friend's ride  
trying to holler at me  
But a scrub's checkin' me  
but his game is kinda weak  
and I know that he cannot approach me  
cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's looking like trash  
can't get wit' a deadbeat ass." **

Malik shoves Ryan back and twirls in a circle. I cling to Vergil in horror. My sanity is gone as I realize that this twirling fairy in front of me may end up as a permanent resident.

**"I don't want your number  
no I don't wanna give you mine  
and no I don't wanna meet you nowhere  
no I don't want none of your time!"**

Malik strikes a pose as he ends the song and the crowd, which has grown considerably, give him lots of applause. I turn around to see the gang behind me. Some of them gaze on in horror and some clap and grin.

Tugging on Vergil's coat I put on a puppy look. "Can we PLEASE go home now!"

* * *

Decided to go outside the room. Had fun writing this actually. Lol. Anyway review please and stuff! 


	5. Suicidal Mission

_**Suicidal Mission**_

* * *

I sprang out from my position behind the couch with a memorized war chant coming to my lips. Dressed in a emerald green ankle length skirt with roses embroidered on it and a pale green tank top I looked fairly normal at first glance. Then you noticed the black belt hanging from my hips with _many_ chains attached to it. That and my beautiful golden hair was a rats nest and for some odd reason I had black stripes on my face. Not entirely sure why.

"Axes flash, broad sword swing

Shining armour's piercing ring,

Horses run with polished shields

Fight those bastards till they yield

Midnight mare and blood red roan

Fight to keep this land your own

Sound the horn and call the cry,

HOW MANY OF THEM CAN WE MAKE DIE!"

Behind me I could hear Duo take up the cry and though later on they would deny it, Sesshoumaru-sama and Vergil as well. We had been fighting on and off for two hours against Dante, Wuffers, and oddly Malik. We had taken the kitchen and had been able to hold it but taking back my room was proving to be a trial. Poor Sesshoumaru's fluffy may never be the same again. We are still attempting to figure what exactly it was that they launched at us.

Returning to the present I went running across the living room in what looked like to the others as a suicide mission, hence the reason I was running alone. What a bunch of cowards my plan would work...I hope. If not oh great bishounen god of all that is sexy capture my soul and bring me to your heaven.

In my right hand as a weapon I wielded a plastic green light saber and my other hand was empty but hanging from my belt was a number of spatulas and wooden spoons, not to mention a can of whipped cream was tucked in there.

Leaping a foot stool I saw Wuffers head peak up over the blockade of my precious books, pillows, and other things. Wait! IS THAT MY NEW EASEL!

**_"SUPREME PAIN UPON THEE!" _**

Okay I now have to admit. It was pretty much a suicide mission. _Oh sweet bishounen god of all that is sexy protect me!_ Was the final thought that raced through my mind as I leaped over the blockade to find only Wuffers left as a defender. He backed away seeming to be slightly frightened then his eyes narrowed as he pulled out a plastic ninja sword and came at me. Just before he reached me I whipped out my secret weapon hidden in my bra and he screamed.

Thus that nasty old lady perfume my grandmother gave me actually had a use.

Ten minutes later Wuffers was hogtied and stuck in the food closet and we had turned the blockade around at the end of the hall in case they decided to attempt to take back the living room.

I crouched in the living room where we had constructed a map of the house out of kitchen utensils and my nephew's toy cars. Pondering I looked up as Sesshoumaru and Vergil came to look over it as well. Duo had been left as the hallway guard. Startled I locked gazes with each of them in turn to see a new respect for me in there eyes. They would never say it out loud but if they ever needed a suicidal warrior princess they knew where to find me.

"So what now?" I heard Duo whisper from his spot. He too was a brilliant tactician but this type of warfare was new to all of my squad but me, who was a veteran of several such wars.

"We need ice. Or a hose. Preferably ice so that I can clean it up before it gets all my stuff wet." I could see Vergil's eyes go to the refrigerator. I shook my head sadly.

"It isn't automated. The ice in there was put int here by Dad."

"So we do it right the first time." That was Sesshoumaru in his unending wisdom. He had a point though. For if this attack did not work the dragon temple of my room would forever be lost.

"Ok we go for it. Okay?" I look at Vergil. He nods. I look at Sesshoumaru. He nods as well. I look over at Duo. After moments pause he nods as well. So this is where we meet out fate. Shall we conquer or succumb?

Tiptoeing down the hall with a pot of ice in my hands I pray that they cannot hear us over the radio that we turned on in the living room. (OOC: pauses for sustenance.) Pausing just before the doorway I take a deep breath and Vergil gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze. Or it's a "lets just get this the hell over with already" squeeze. I am not sure which. My muscles tense and I whirl around the door stop and the ice goes flying.

Five minutes later I stand drenched in what appears to be very old soda with the tip of my light saber beneath Dante's chin. Tied up next to him is Malik. Poor Heero is being rescued from a mountain of dirty laundry by Duo and Sesshoumaru is searching the room for Rin while Vergil stands calmly beside me, ever my second in command.

"Do you surrender?" My voice is cold and Dante's eyes are angry.

"Yes, but would you just tell us where the damn soda is hidden already!" I grin. That is a secret I shall never tell yet it is obvious where it is for those learned in the ways of hiding from siblings your stuff.

"It's in the most traditional place...My first chest of drawers. In the back." I figured they would have figured it out already. Hmmm...there stupider than previously thought. I catch Malik giving Dante a dirty look.

"No they are not in there you said. Shes much to sneaky for that you said. Wouldn't listen to me now would you?" Shaking my head I kick them out into the living room and settle comfortably onto my computer chair. Sweet life.

* * *

Thankies for reading. I don't know why this seems so short to me. Oh well. The battle song is borrowed from There Will Be Dragons by John Ringo. Check it out it is good stuff! R+R Always.

Panthino


	6. Thoughts of Revenge Begin

**_Thoughts of Revenge Begin_**

* * *

"Owww…" My eye twitches as a rise from my fallen position. I am going to _kill_ Dante. This is the end. He has bothered me one to many times, not to mention I just FELL on my FACE in front of the ENTIRE CLASS because of him. I don't know how he did it but from the evil smirk on his face I _know_ it was him. As Calcifer has said 'may all his bacon burn.' An idea comes to my head and I just grin at Dante as I retake my seat.

"So what evil idea's wander through your pitiful human mind now?" I don't even bother looking for I know it is Sesshoumaru perched on the top of the desk that has spoken.

"Just plans of revenge against Dante." I can sense Sesshoumaru's interest though he says nothing. Everyone wants to beat up on Dante for various reasons. Though I wander why Sesshie-sama hasn't killed Dante yet seeing as how the Flluffy was almost turned purple. "Do you care if I bring in someone new to the family? Actually it would be several people."

I turn to look at Sesshoumaru and he has one delicate eyebrow raised. "Who?" I smile.

"You'll see. You'll see."

_**Later-on-ness**_

When I open the front door it seems EVERYONE has gathered. Usually there is just the usual bunch remaining in the house while the rest are…somewhere else. So indeed this is a special occasion when my entire family is together in the same area.

Sesshoumaru is lord of the couch with Rin in his lap, hugging the Flluffy. Vergil sits next to them on the couch keeping an eye on everyone else. Heero and Duo occupy the recliner chair. Wufei appears to be hiding half way behind a curtain with a couple of bruises on his face. I am surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't kill him for that stunt either. Now that I think about it, I wonder why _no one_ has died yet. Anyway…

Dante leans against the kitchen counter while Malik sits on the kitchen counter. Van is perched atop the fridge. Trowa waits on the threshold between the kitchen and living room for Quatre to hurry up and get the tea done. I see a small camera like thing sitting in top of the TV and know that Jean, Jim and the rest are watching comfortably from the Outlaw Star.

My lovely sisters Talis and Panthino sit leaning against the wall next to the couch. Panthino already has her laptop out. The twins Celeb Loki and Silver (who I have turned into one entity with two bodies that goes by the name SilverLoki) sit curled up under a table. Others are dotted about the area but my patience has grown thin and I no longer care enough to type them all out.

I cough to get everyone's attention and thus everyone's attention I get.

"We have a new family that is joining our family today. Rarely do we every get newcomers-" "What about me!" Malik yells from the kitchen. I pause to look at him.

"You're more of a pet than a person Malik so shut up." That's Vergil for ya.

Laughing is heard and I continue on.

"Speechy speech. Blah blah. May I introduce Howl's family." I step into the kitchen and grab a soda. Howl, Sophie, and Markle come in behind me and stare in awe at the variety of people in my living room. Then Calcifer comes flying in and dances around my head.

"Hello Cal. Do you like it here? How's the fireplace look to you?" I ask him and he dances over to it to settle amongst the pile of wood. "It's nice. Thanks."

"No problem." I wave a hand in dismissal of the subject and turn to sip my soda and watch the others.

Markle is clinging tightly to Sophie's dress staring out at everyone in what appears to be suspicion. Howl seems to be waiting for Sophie to react.

Rin uncovers herself of the Flluffy and climbs off of the couch and Sesshie-sama to go stand in front of the newcomers. She gives a little bow and smiles shyly. "Hello. My name is Rin," she begins to point to people and naming them, "That's Sesshoumaru-sama. That's Vergil-sama. That's meanie Wufei. That is playful Duo his boyfriend Heero. Heero doesn't talk a whole lot but he, Vergil ,and Sesshoumaru play chess. That's Talis, she plays chess to sometimes. That's Panthino…ehh..just leave her alone. That's Dante. He's an ass."

"RIN!" Several voices yell in anger and she just shrugs. "It's true." Dante seems to be a little peeved. "That's Malik. Watch out. He sings and dances and loves the color purple. Oh wait where did he go?"

She turns back around to see Howl visibly twitching with Malik on his back brushing fingers through his hair. "Please stop TOUCHING ME!" A wind knocks Malik back and he stands defiantly looking at Howl. With a well planned swing of the hips I send Malik crashing to the ground.

"He's harmless…most of the time. Just don't go shopping with him." A grin again comes to my face and stays there for as long as I think amusing stuff which is for awhile.

It takes a little while but soon Howl has added a doorway between the castle and my place and they go off to do what they do while my plots continue. With the thoughts of what I can do with a wizard and all the different ways to torture but not kill a half demon I am happy. I snag a soda from the fridge and walk outside only to stop dead. Inches from my face is a set of fangs and I blink several times.

"Sharp shiny white fangs."

"That will rip you to shreds if you do not tell me where you have hidden Ashitaka."

I look up past the wolf to its rider. San is glaring at me and I realize she thinks I have stolen her male. I swallow and grin nervously. _Big wolfy…big wolfy has big FANGS…_

I step back. "I believe he is inside I'll just go tell him you are here." I flee inside to find out that indeed Ashitaka was at my house. Currently he was sitting in the living room talking to Vergil, Sesshoumaru, and Van about different swords and fighting techniques.

"Ashitaka um…..San is outside with her wolves and if you don't go out there she is gonna blow a gasket and probably kill me. So uh…could you go calm her down please?"

I see his face shift into amusement as I dance back and forth from one foot to the other. "Yeah. I'll be back guys."

I sigh with relief. _Now back to my plans of revenge._

* * *

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. This is just the first part of this lil section I think._


	7. Revenge and a Trip to the Mall

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Ah how sweet revenge can be…_ I sit happily perched on the counter watching Dante go running out of the house with a large rainbow crab attached to umm…. a certain area of his person. I decided that I did not need any complicated plan of revenge, just something simple, easy, and amusing. I have yet to find out where in the name of all that is holy Howl found a _rainbow_ colored crab.

"YOU EVIL DEMON DRAGONESS!" I smirk. How I love myself-Oh and Sesshie-sama…and Vergil…and Heero…and _several_ other people. I take a sip of my soda and drop down to the floor. I open the front door and go outside to sit in the sunshine and watch Rin and Markle play. Sesshie-sama and Vergil remind me of cats, sleeping in the sun. Vergil is stretched out on his back across the flat pieces of concrete around the pond and Sesshoumaru sits in a nearby tree with his eyes half open watching the children play. Markle is showing Rin his cloak that make him look like a dwarf. He keeps telling me its not a dwarf but I strongly disagree.

Suddenly there is something small and warm attached to me. I've been _glomped._ I stagger and almost fall over before I catch my balance. I look down to see my best friend Hikaru attached to me. Her brown eyes are large and sparkle.

"We're going to the mall!" My jaw drops as the world goes silent and everyone seems to be looking at me.

"No we are not!" My voice is slightly hysterical. Her and me and my folks at the **_MALL! _**There would be pain and death and LIFE BANNINGS!

Uh-oh. She begins to pout. _Must resist… cute face…_ Mall evil!

I am going to die.

* * *

One hour and thirty-two minutes later I stand in front of the mall. I must be strong and firm and- "Where did everybody go?"

"Inside and from there I do not know." I give a sigh of relief. Vergil is still with me. I love you.

"I know."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh.Ok."

We enter and I try to keep a look out for everyone. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. I _have_ to get out of here as fast as possible. First place I go is BestBuy where I figure Heero and Duo to be. I am definitely not disappointed.

There Heero talking to some dude about laptops and shit.

"Ha HA! I win I told you. I totally am Shinigami!"

"You little punk!"

Yup. Shit is a good word. Look there is Duo…with a _very_ large muscly man trying to hit him. Got to stop this before Duo hurts somebody. What to do what to do what to do! How in the HELL?

I look to see a large stage that EVERONE can see and what does it have on it. Yup you probably didn't guess it. Dance Dance Revolution.

"Where's Malik when I need him…" The words are muttered under my breath. I can feel Vergil looking at me like I am stupid. I look up at him pleadingly.

"Wanna play DDR with me?"

"Play what?"

I point. "That." I almost start dancing with joy when he says yes.

We climb up there, past the do not enter signs, and get the game going. I choose one of my favorites songs, Sakura and Vergil glares at me.

"You couldn't have chosen a different song? Something a little less…'blossomy' may I say?" I shake my head and then my eyes pop out when I see the screen.

"DAMNIT VERGIL! Why did you have to put me on _standard_? I can't do anything but light!"

He smirks and the dance begins.

Like three minutes later I fall off the game pad to lie gasping for breath on the floor. Vergil gracefully descends from his game pad and a glare at him some more.

"Damn your half demon blood you ass." _Need air…_ _sweet sweet air…_He simply shrugs and his gaze goes from me to the crowd of people. Suddenly a pair of black boots lands beside my head and there are two violet eyes looking down at me.

"Hi Duo."

"Ello love. Thanks for the distraction. I didn't wanna get all buff against that big guy." Yea that didn't make any sense to me either. I just won't ask.

"Ok. Whatever. Where is Heero?"

Duo smirks.

"Telling the cops that you two are his crazy cousin and her crazy boyfriend and that he is terribly sorry about you two getting up here and please don't arrest them." My eyes become big again.

"Arrested!

"Boyfriend?"

Duo nods. "Yes. Well you two don't look like brother and sister."

Vergil glares. "I could have been adopted!"

"Nah."

"Stupid human."

So it doesn't work. They still tried to arrest us and being 'crazy' people, we ran like hell with Heero and Duo 'trying to catch us' through the mall. We did manage to lose them when we ducked into Victoria Secret but then we had to explain that no the guy aren't perverts, in fact two of them are gay, and that no I was not interested in buying a leopard spotted thong and no Vergil didn't want one either. By that time Sesshoumaru founds us as we exited VS and he looked slightly harassed. Rin followed him looking shameful/proudly at the ground.

"What happened?"

Rin jumped in front of Sesshie-sama to speak. "Some stupid boy called Sesshoumaru-sama a faggot so I punched him. Is that so bad?" Heero smirked and Duo almost fell on the floor laughing. Vergil seemed to enjoy it as well. I gave Rin a smile before speaking.

"No you did okay darling. In fact we should go get ice-cream."

So we went and got ice-cream. Where we found Dante and Howl's family. Luckily nothing major happened to them although Sophie bought a very nice dress that I kinda want to steal but I won't because Sophie looks better in it then me. _Anyway… _

We found Malik dancing around and singing in some clothes store. He has been banned for attempting to seduce the male employee.

We found Quatre and Trowa coming out of a horror movie with Quatre attached to Trowa muttering about zombies and throwing up.

Talis and Panthino we found in a bookstore. No problems.

We had to _forcibly_ remove SilverLoki from a toy store. They were beating the workers with toy light sabers.

* * *

I am home. I am happy. I am alone-well there is Vergil but he is half asleep watching the first Stargate movie. Ah life is at piece again…

"**_STUPID WANNABE GAY MAY! YOU-_**" The rest of this sentence if bleeped out due to major use of swear words and mentions of violence. Thank you. Have a nice day.

* * *

Thankyou for reading! Love ya **rose-mirror21**! 


	8. New Stuff

New Stuff

* * *

"Gerroff…" The words are mumbled when they come out because my face is smashed into the pillow and I can barely breathe, hence the attempt at getting whoever I on me, off me. I flail my single freed arm and manage to snag someone's hair. I yank it and they tumble to the floor. Mondays are horrible things. I crack open one eyes to see Malik glaring up at me from the floor. I glance at the clock…_Good I still have like four minutes to sleep…_

I roll over only to come up against something fluffy and beyond it something solid. I open both of my eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at me from under sleep tussled beautiful hair.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed with me?" He glance towards the end of the bed and I follow his gaze.

"For that matter what the hell are you both doing in bed with me?"

Vergil stretches and stands leaving Sesshoumaru to explain.

"Your sister showed up…what is the word you mortals use?... Oh yes. Wasted as hell and ranting about something…So we came in here."

Vergil snorted. "After she attempted to sexually harass us. The door is locked Malik."

I look over to see Malik struggling with the door knob. Wait-"My door doesn't lock."

Vergil shrugged. "It does now."

I roll my eyes and fall backwards.

"Would you be so obedient as to remove yourself from me?" Sesshoumaru speaks.

_By Google I loathe Mondays…_

* * *

(Author thing:I quite randomly decided to try someone else's perspective.)

* * *

_Vergil's POV_

She shrieks in joy and I cringe. Why am I here again. Oh yeah Rin has a doctor's appointment so I am taking Sesshoumaru's place for the day. Why did I volunteer for this again? Oh correct. I **didn't**. Now I remember it was either this or stay at the house and moron-sit. I will leave Quatre to that. He and Trowa handle it so well. Seems the others sometimes actually have uses.

She shrieks again. I cringe again. No matter how many times she does it I will never get used to-Did she just _GIGGLE?_

I think part of my pitiful human soul just died.

I wander over to where she and her cohorts stand. As I approach she giggles and lunges at me. _Hmm…should I move? No then she'll hit the tree and be some what perturbed._ I stand there and suffer through it as she clings to my side waving something around. With one arm I balance her on my hip like a child, easy for me with my demon blood but some of the other teens stare at me. Apparently she is large for a human female but then again I am not fully human now am I? I use my free hand to snatch the movie out of her hands.

_Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children _She has been wanting to see this for awhile. It looks okay. CG work looks good but it is dubbed so that will probably suck. American dubs always are horrible. I hand her back the movie and she hugs it close to herself and I let go and she is back on the ground running around me in circles…screaming something about 'happy happy joy joy'. _Okay..Finaly the bell…_

The bell has rung all the students begin making their ways to class. _How did that one girl put it? Oh. Like a giant horde of zombies. What is with these humans and their hatred of zombies?_

After making sure my charge is in her math class actually doing her work for once I wander around the campus.

Then zing! I am back in the math class…Big surprise there. No one else can see me as I lean against the wall. Well except for a pair of hazel eyes looking at me filled with boredom.

"Where did you go?"

I shrug. "No where."

"I hate Mondays."

Wow I think I have heard that one before.

Math finishes and I stand busy…spacing out while she talks to three other people she knows right out side of her next class. Suddenly I hear her hissing at some…thing. I am not entirely sure what to call it. It appears humanoid but smells like _crap. _

_A crap creature perhaps?_ She kicks it. _Nope can't be crap, it solid._

"Go away you spawn of all that is stupid!" She kicks it again.

"Stop kicking me!"

"Then go away! I strongly dislike you! Now be gone foul thing!"

"I'm trying to-"

It falls to the ground in pain. I now assume it is male from how it holds a certain region and rolls back and forth on the ground. I smirk as she then proceeds to kick the body until it is a satisfied distance away from her. The bell rings again and its off to that one…computer applications class…_so many wrinkles…_

* * *

Yes. I got sick of typing after that. Decied I didn't want to type no more. Like the change of perspective? Should I try it with other peoples? Should I just keep it in my perspective? Is the world really going into the sun? The biggest question: Do I have a goldfish? 


	9. Hairballs

**_Hairballs_**

_Hello! It's been awhile but I am alive still. I don't know why but I can't write during the summer. So now that school is up and running again I can write again. YAY! Thanks to anyone who reads this crap anyway!_

* * *

"NEVA!" The call comes from the bathroom.

"WHAT!?"

"CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE??...problem..." Sora sounds slightly panicked as I lift myself from my couch and head for the bathroom. Sora comes to live with us from Kindom Hearts and was not thrilled with it. He thought he was completely alone with the 'weirdos' as he kindly put it until I told him Riku lived with a friend of mine. That mad him happy for awhile...now we are both pretty ticked off considering said friend and Riku haven't come to school in a week.

I trip over my long pj pants as I enter the bathroom and immediately begin to drool. There stands Sora, still drenched from the shower with nothing more than a fluffy white towel around his hips. I snap out of it when I see his scowling face.

"This had better be good to pull me away from my Chem homework." He pointed at the shower.

"It's clogged." I nod and stick my head into the hall. "TROWA!" This has happened before, many times. Trowa comes shuffling down the hall with a yawn, brown hair a mess from sleep.

"Sorry for waking you up but the shower is clogged again." I say to his silent wondering. He nods and pushes past both Sora and I to start fixing it. At this point I leave to inquire as to who is burning something in my kitchen.

I pause at the point where the kitchen begins to watch this amusing spectacle and soon Sora soon comes to stand with me, wearing his KH2 outfit.

"Uh...are you going to stop them?" He inquires. I shake my head and reply.

"No. I know better than to mess with demons and I honestly want to see if they can pull this off."

In front of us a batter covered Sesshoumaru and Vergil attempting to fit Dante, Malik, and Wufei all into the oven at once. Rin was busy dancing around them in a circle singing. They gave up on fitting Malik in and let him scamper away as they slammed the oven door shut with Wufei and Dante inside. Lucky for them the thing wasn't even turned on. Vergil flicked the lock on and began to pick batter off of his clothes just as Trowa walked in carrying a large wet multi colored ball of hair.

"Catch." Sora whirled around and caught the ball only to almost drop it.

"Shower is unclogged." Trowa walks back down the hall way and disappears into the room he shares with Quatre. I look at Sora who is staring at the ball in horror.

"What, never seen a hairball before?"

"No! This is..." His face scrunches up.

"The product of having many people with beautiful long hair and only one shower. Oh goooooood morning gorgeous ones." I practically purr as several more males come into our massive living room. Sora rolls his eyes as I walk away and then stares at the dripping mass for a little while more.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" He says as he looks at Sesshoumaru.

"Throw it away, keep it as a decoration, or give it to Rin." Sesshoumaru replies before heading down the hallway to the bathroom, muttering about needing to take a shower again. Rin comes bouncing up to Sora and then stands looking at him, rocking back and forth on her feet. Suddenly she points at the hairball.

"Are you gonna keep that or may I have it?" Sora just shakes his head and hands her the hairball. Rin then giggles with joy and goes running off to her room. Sora comes into the living room and sits in the window seat and begins watching Avatar with us. I wonder how long it will take before he asks what Rin does with hair balls. One minute passes.

_Twitch...Twitch...Twitch_

A second minute passes.

_Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch..._

A third minute passes and suddenly-

"Would you just ask already. Your twitching is interrupting the show." Ah that's Satoshi for you. I grin into my hot coco cup and glance at the ruffled blue haired teen with glasses next to me. Sora turns to face us and props his head up in his hands.

"Okay. WHAT in the world does Rin want with HAIR BALLS!?" I laugh and on another couch across the room Cloud chuckles. Satoshi pushes his glasses up on his nose only to have them slide back down in an aggravated gesture.

"She plans on drying it out, untangling the hairs and braiding them into a huge rope." Satoshi stated as if that was the end of the matter.

"Now why would she want to do that?" Sora's eyes open big in wonder. Satoshi rolls his eyes and doesn't answer.

"Rin will then bury said massive rope in a circle around the property to create a barrier which will feed off of those who contributed hair and prevent anyone who wishes any of us harm from entering." By all bishounen gods Cloud has one sexy voice. I melt inside.

Sora just looks at us all in wonder.

"Do you think it will work?" A simultaneous shrug occurs. "How-" _Smack_. A brocolli is thrown from the kitchen and hits Sora's forehead.

"Vergil?"

"He was interrupting Avatar."

"Ah. Ok."


End file.
